greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
George O'Malley
George O'Malley is the son of Harold and Louise O'Malley. He started work at Seattle Grace Hospital and after a bad start, he became one of the best with a great interest in trauma. Fellow resident Izzie Stevens became his best friend and for a while he was married to Callie Torres. He is kind-hearted, compassionate, loyal and has an excellent bedside manner. Childhood Since his birth, George was soft and emotional. He represents the good and polite child in the family. During his early years (up until adulthood) he spent his time camping with his father and his brothers hunting turkeys, although George refused every single year. George was often teased by his brothers due to his lack of manhood. He and his brothers were taught about cars and other "guy's stuff". Despite this he was growing up, competing with his brothers and always trying to the right thing. He was also very emotionally attached to his dog Bucky, whom he thought at runway, not knowing that his father accidentally ran over and killed the dog, which was was chasing after the truck and got caught under the tire. His father knowing that George would be devastated, lied to him, telling him that Bucky had escaped. As a child he was teased by a neighbor, Mike Wilden. Eventually he broke and hit Mike's face with a stick. When Mike's father later came over and yelled at George's father, Harold asked George if it was true, when George denied Harold and Mike's father got into a big fight. Harold believed George because he thought George never lied. As a result of the fight, Mike's family threw eggs at George's house and Ronny and Jerry blew up their lawn mower. In school, George was a mathlete. He won a blue ribbon in science for dissecting a frog, and was secretary and treasurer of the Dungeons and Dragons club, which is another example for his difference with his brothers, who were less nerdy than him and more like jocks. Notable Relationships Izzie Sevens As Cristina and Meredith quickly became friends and the other interns disliked Alex, George and Izzie quickly made friends and soon became best friends. Together they realised that they only watched and they needed to become "doers". Their friendship remained strong, although George disliked her relationship with Alex. After George slept with Meredith, he moved out and blamed Izzie. But while treating a patient they became best friends again and their patient told Georger that he and Izzie argued so much because they cared about each other so much. George moved back into the house and Izzie was glad, but strongly disliked his new girlfriend Callie Torres. Izzie began to make fun of Callie when she could for such things as not washing her hands or having the middle name Ipheginia. She acted happy when George and Callie got married but after seeing the ring she said "Tiny diamonds are great because you know what? No one will ever try to steal it." Callie later told George that Izzie acted that way because she loved him. After an arguement George left to ask Izzie for her support. They started drinking heavily and woke up the next day after having sex. Only Izzie remembered but after a while George did too. He decided to pretend it never happened and didn't tell Callie. However he and Izzie shared another kiss and on Cristina's wedding day she told him that she would support him and Callie if he loved her but that she still loved him. After eighteen days of ignoring her, George told Izzie he wanted to be with her too but he needed to break up with Callie first. It took a while but eventually he told Callie he slept with Izzie. However, she misunderstood him and forgave him and took him back. He and Callie divorced later and Izzie and George started up a relationship. However they after failing to recreate the grweat sex they had before they decided that although they had great chemistry, it wasn't the riht time. They decided to stay friends and maybe have a romantic relationship someday. When Izzie started seeing Denny, George was the first to notice something was wrong but she denied any accusations. George took it hard when Izzie told Cristina about her cancer before him. He started to avoid her but almost immediately he befriended her again. He supported her through the cancer, reminding her she was a doer. When George was rushed into a surgery and Izzie started to flatline, in a dream of some sort she went into and elevator and then saw George when the doors opened. Callie Torres Lexie Grey Cristina Yang Meredith Grey Miranda Bailey Richard Webber Owen Hunt Preston Burke Upon first meeting George, Burke disliked him. George accidentally offended him and Burke chose George to be the intern he ounished a lot which would force the others to fall in line. He allowed George to scrub in with him on his first day and insulted and terrified him. However, after working on more cases, George and Burke grew to have a friendship and Preston christened George his "guy". When George moved out of Meredith's house and had nowhere to go, Burke allowed him to sleep at his apartment. They went running together and acted like a team constantly. Eventually Cristina managed to get George to move out but he and Burke remained friends, even after he left Cristina on their wedding day. Alex Karev Derek Shepherd Addison Montgomery Sadie Harris Erica Hahn Mark Sloan Harold and Louise O'Malley Jerry and Ronnie O'Malley George never got on well with his brothers. His brothers were jocks and he was a mathlete. However, they still protected him when they felt they had too. When the O'Malley family fought with the Wilden family, Ronny and Jerry blew up the Wilden's lawnmower for George. Every year at Thanksgiving, the brothers and their father would hunt turkeys. George refused to shoot the turkey but after years of refusing, George eventually gave in so that he could go back home and stop having to "choose a car". After hearing that George only assisted in surgeries, his brothers refused to call him a"real doctor" and often made fun of him. Overall, Georger is very different from his brothers. Amanda George met Amanda the day before he was leaving to join the army. They met at a bus stop but when he smiled at her she ignored him, interested in finding better looking guys. A bus almost hit Amanda bt George threw himself under it and pushed her out of the way, saving her life. They were brought to Seattle Grace, George's face unrecognizable and Amanda's arm in a sling. Because nobody knew who the John Doe was, no family was called so Amanda refused to leave his side. She stayed with him as much as possible and Meredith Grey said to George that he had "...made a good friend there. Guess thats what happens when you take a bus for someone". Mr. Torres When Mr. Torres first met George he mistrusted him because he assumed that George had married Callie for her money, it didn't help that George was hungover. Callie, her fathr and George met at Joe's bar where they discussed finance and how George apparently talked too much. However, when Mr. Torres was started talking about giving them money, George refused it having just remebered sleepingwith Izzie the previous night. Mr. Torres later approached himand told him that he just wanted to protect his daughter and warned George not to hurt her. Months later after George and Callie's divorce, Mr. Torres came to visit his daughter at Seattle Grace. When he spotted George he pushed him up against a wall and threatened to kill him for cheating on Callie but Callie told her father that she had cheated on him with Mark too. Mr. Torres dropped George who ran away and grabbed Mark Sloan instead. Career When George applied to become an intern at Seattle Grace, he barely made it into the programme (although George later discovered he had the most, and best, reccomendation letters).During the beginning of his internship, he was picked by Dr. Preston Burke to perform the first surgery of all the interns. During the surgery, he choked and earned the nickname "007" (after James Bond's License to Kill). In the next season, George and Alex Karev get stuck in an elevator with a patient who has been shot. The patient begins to bleed out and when Alex freezes up, Burke has to talk George through surgery and George "flies solo" for the first time. In the season 3 finale, it was revealed that George failed his intern exams. By the time the summer ended, George seemed to have changed his mind and went ahead with repeating his internship with Meredith as his resident. Initially, none of the interns knew that George was a repeat intern. Lexie kept his secret, and stayed by his side as a friend when all of the other interns find out about it. He moves in with her and starts accepting and living with what he has, befriending the other interns and hosting a party at their ugly apartment or crapartment. In the season 4 finale, it is revealed that George failed the intern exam by only 1 point and received 14 outstanding letters of recommendation, making him and Lexie doubt his repeated internship even more. During a brief outburst at the chief, George is allowed to re-take the intern exam. When he comes home to Lexie, they share a brief celebratory kiss although just as friends (although Lexie looked hopeful for more). George finally passes his intern exam, after a little difficulty from a hospital flooding and after a little friction with his interns, he became as qualified as the rest and as Izzie tells him he is the best, putting the most time into teaching and hours in the skill lab. When Owen Hunt joins the hospital he take a shine to George after observing George's natural ability for trauma and informs him that his specialty will be trauma. After connecting with a patient from Iraq, who like himself, had a family completely different from him, George decided to go to enlist in the army and serve in Iraq. After telling the Chief of his decision, he is given the day off to spend some time with his family before he leaves, preventing an intervention by Bailey, Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Alex. The same day, a patient was admitted after jumping in front of a bus to save a woman, his face unrecognizable with severe injuries to his left arm, head, face, pelvis and abdomen. Meredith is the resident assigned to the case and remains with the patient, and attempts to communicate with her using his hand, due to him being intubated. The second attempt to communicate with Meredith, he writes down the letters 007 for her. Initially confused, Meredith realises that it is George, his nickname being 007 from day one, she gets up and tells all the other doctors. Season 5 ends with George being rushed into surgery and while Izzie codes, in some sort of afterlife, dream or hallucination the two meet (Izzie in her prom dress and George in the army uniform). Notes *He and Lexie nickname their apartment the crapartment. *George has seen Meredith, Izzie and Cristina naked. Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters